Lil Wrestlers
by coolchic79260
Summary: What happens when WWE and TNA Superstars are 5 years old and in Kindergarden R&R no Flames please
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school at wrestling elementry. And Mr. Vince was teaching his kindergarten class but only a few was listening and what he did not know Lil Triple H and Lil Shawn were going to dump paint on him when the recess bell rang.

Ok whats 5 plus 5? Mr Vince asked how about Lil John Cena.

But Lil John Cena was gambling candy bars with Lil Crime Tyme

LIL CENA WHAT IS 5 PLUS 5?

Huh what 10. Lil John said

Correct. Mr. Vince said then the recess bell rang and Lil DX dumped paint on him.

WHO DID THIS? Mr. Vince asked then he looked at Lil DX and said as if I'm not surprised you two stay in during recess.

OK Lil Shawn and I will have fun talking to you we can even...

OK go play with the rest of the class outside. Mr. Vince said

At recess Lil John Cena and Lil Batista was talking to Lil A.J and Lil Joe

So let me get this straight last year the First Grade Mafia keeps bullying you guys and half of Mr. Jarrett's class? Lil Batista asked Lil A.J and Lil Joe

Yeah even though he kept giving them detention they still do it. Lil Joe said

And and were supposed to get a new teacher assistant on Friday. Lil A.J said

What is a teacher assint? Lil John asked

First off its teacher assistant Lil John second its when he helps the teacher. Lil Batista said.

I wish we had one Mr. Vince is a meanie. Lil John said

I know why do you think Lil DX plays pranks on before recess. Lil Batista said

Oh that reminds me what prank did Lil DX play today? Asked Lil Joe

They poured green paint on him. Lil John said it was funny

Then they heard some Italian music.

Oh no its the First Grade Mafia. Lil A.J said

We'll help out we don't want our new friends to be bulled anymore. Lil Batista said

Then the First Grade Mafia which had Lil Kurt Angle Lil Kevin Nash Lil Sting Lil Booker T Lil Sharmall and Lil Scott Steiner.

Lil A.J Lil Joe give us your lunch money. Lil Kurt said.

We don't have any. Lil Joe said

And leave them alone. Said Lil John and Lil Batista at the same time

Then they started to laugh you think you two are going to stop us.

And us two Lil A.J and Lil Joe said at the same time.

Then they started to laugh again.

How about this the four of you vs the five of us at the park on Friday Lil Sting said

Sounds good to me Lil Joe said

Us too. The rest said

Good lets leave these four poo puts alone. Lil Booker said

Hold on a minute Lil Booker. Lil Batista said If we win you have to stop bullying everyone at school If you win you can have our lunch and our money for the rest of the year.

Deal Lil Kurt said lets go and they left

Meanwhile Lil DX was laughing and talking to Lil Kelly Kelly And The Lil Bella sisters

And Lil Hunter said to Mr. Vince OK Lil Shawn and I will have fun talking to you we can even... and thats when he let us come out to recess. Lil Shawn said

Wow you guys are amazing Lil Nicki said

Cool Lil Bree said

I'm speechless Lil Kelly said

Hey ladies want to hang out with us on Friday? Lil Triple H asked

Sure.

Sounds good to us.

Over on the other side of the playground Lil Miz and Lil Morrison was talking to the Lil Beautiful People

So you guys really met Sara Palin? Lil Miz asked

Yeah she was awesome. Lil Angelina said

Cool hey Lil Angelina want to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Asked Lil John Morrison

Sure. Lil Angelina said

Will you go out with me Lil Velvet? Lil Miz asked

Ok OMG Lil Angelina we have the hottest boyfriends ever. Lil Velvet said

I know it is great. Lil Angelina said

How about we have our first double date on Friday? Lil Morrison asked

Good idea. They said

_Ok Let Me Know if I shouid countune if you want me to for chapter 5 which shouid put first The Fight DX date or Lil Miz and Lil Morrisons date_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 2

_First off I would like to think_ _FearlessHardy and kevzgurl for reviewing my last chapter you guys rock_

A/N this chapter has some minor cussing in it

It was the next day at wrestling elementary and Mr. Vince did not show up yet "Lil" DX was planting roaches in his drawers and "Lil" Edge and "Lil" Vickie were fluting.

You know "Lil" Vickie I love you more than anyone and when we are old enough I will marry you. Said "Lil" Edge

Awwwwwww I love you two "Lil" Edge.

Hey can you be quiet "Lil" John Cena and I did not finish our alphabet. Said "Lil" Batista

We had to do it last night what did you two do? Asked "Lil" Vickie

My brothers would not leave me alone. "Lil" John said

And I had to do something with "Lil" DX last night. "Lil" Batista said

**Flashback to last night**

"Lil" DX was walking down the street with 10 cartons of rotten eggs.

Wow "Lil" Triple H I can't believe your dad kept them and is making you go to the dump with them but really were going to throw them at Mr. Vince's house. "Lil" Shawn said

I know tell me about it hey wheres "Lil" Batista with the 10 bags of dog shit? "Lil" Triple H asked

I'm here I'm here "Lil" Batista said sorry I'm late I had to escape my mom because she thinks that Mr. Vince is an abusive teacher .

Ok you got the dog crap? "Lil" Shawn asked

Heck yea. "Lil" Batista said pulling the wagon forward.

Sweet Vince is so going to pay for what he did to us and to "Lil" Batista too. "Lil" Triple H said

Yeah. "Lil" Batista said

**Flash flashback.**

Ok hand me your sentiences class. Mr. Vince said

Dude you think he is going to read them out loud? "Lil" John asked "Lil" Batista

Yeah wait till Mr. Vince reads mine. Said "Lil" Batista

Then Mr. Vince picked up "Lil" John's and read it. "_The Cat Climbed up the tree"._ Good Job "Lil" John you get a smiley face and he drew one on his paper OK "Lil" Batista lets read yours then Mr. Vince read it and he did not like it. "_Go fuck yourself". _Then "Lil" Batista laughed and said ohhhhhhhh Mr. Vince said a bad word.

You wrote a bad word you fucking twerp. Mr. Vince said and picked up "Lil" Batista and almost punched him till Mr. Jarrett came in

Vince what is going on I was teaching my class then I heard you cuss then you look like that your going to beat that student of yours.

No I wasn't then Mr. Vince dropped "Lil" Batista

"Lil" Batista what did Mr. Vince do to you? Mr. Jarrett asked

Well "Lil" Batista said pretending to cry he made me write a bad word and I didn't want to he said he would beat me up wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

HES LIEING!!!! Mr. Vince screamed

"Lil" Batista do you want to go home? Mr. Jarrett asked

So I can get away from this meanie then yes. "Lil" Batista said still pretending to cry and followed Mr. Jarrett

**End Flash Flashback**

Ok Got the disguises? "Lil" Triple H asked "Lil" Shawn.

You bet I do. "Lil" Shawn said and pulled out a bag OK "Lil" Triple H you be "Lil" Edge holding up a Edge mask and shirt that says "Rated S Stupidstar" OK "Lil" Batista you will be "Lil" Randy holding up a Randy Orton mask and shirt that says "Age Of Retards" and I'll Be "Lil" Jericho said "Lil" Shawn holding up a Chris Jericho mask and a shirt that said "Save Me From "Lil" John Cena". Ok you guys ready?

I am "Lil" Triple H said

Me too said "Lil" Batista

They walked for a few blocks then they reached Mr. Vince's house and put on the disguises.

OK You guys ready? "Lil" Triple H asked

I am. Said "Lil" Batista

Me Too "Lil" Shawn said

Ready set Fire. "Lil" Triple H said and they started to throw eggs at Mr. Vince's house then soon as they ran out of eggs they lit the dog crap then Mr. Vince came out

EDGE ORTON JERICHO!!!!!!! YOU THREE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. Mr. Vince yelled at the top of his lungs

**End Flashback**

So yeah they had me help with their clubhouse. Said "Lil" Batista

Sorry I'm Late class a voice said and it was not Mr. Vince's and a woman came in I'm Miss. Stable and I'll be taking over for Mr. Vince for a while.

"Lil" John put your tongue back in your mouth said "Lil" Batista

OK let me see where Mr. Vince puts his attendance then she opened the drawer where "Lil" DX put the roaches and she smiled and said who put the adorable roaches in here these are so cute. Miss. Stable said. Oh here it is when I call your name say here.

"Lil" Batista

Here

"Lil" John Cena

He...Her... Then "Lil Batista hit him on the back then "Lil" John said here.

Soon as she called everybody's name she asked everybody for their alphabet and as soon as she got everybody's the morning recess bell rang and everybody went to play with their friends and "Lil" John and "Lil" Batista went to play with "Lil" A.J and "Lil" Joe.

So whats going on in your class today? "Lil" A.J asked

We got a new teacher and "Lil" John likes her. Said "Lil" Batista

Shut up "Lil" Batista.

So anyway what is going on in your class? "Lil" Batista asked

The "Lil" Beautiful people tried to make the classroom into a salon but Mr. Jarrett put them into the corner and they can't come out till next recess. Said "Lil" Joe

Thats what they get for trying to do that. "Lil" Batista said then they heard the same Italian music.

When will they leave us alone. "Lil" A.J said

Then the First Grade Mafia walked over to them.

What do you want? "Lil" A.J asked

To teach you four some respect. "Lil" Sting said

Yeah coming from the first grader who wears black and white face paint all the time. said "Lil" John said and the four started laughing

This is what "Lil" Sting was talking about kindergardeners not knowing about respect. Said "Lil" Kevin.

Nether do the first graders. "Lil" Joe said

Just wait till Friday then we'll show you some respect lets go guys. Said "Lil" Kurt and the First Grade Mafia walked away.

I hate those guys. Said "Lil" John

Same here. Said "Lil" Joe

Meanwhile "Lil" DX was talking to the "Lil" Bella twins and "Lil" Kelly Kelly

So what do you three think of Miss. Stable? "Lil" Shawn asked to the girls

She is nice... but "Lil" Kelly was cut off by "Lil" Carlito and "Lil" Primo

Hey "Lil DX what are you doing with our girls? Asked "Lil" Primo

Were just talking to them. Said "Lil" Triple H

Come on ladies "Lil" DX is not cool. Said "Lil" Carlito and he and "Lil" Primo walked off with the "Lil" Bella twins following them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 3

It was after school and all the kindergartners were going to their friends to hang out at their friends or go home but "Lil" DX was getting revengeon "Lil" Carlito and "Lil" Primo.

"I can't believe that the "Lil" Colon brothers thought we were hitting on the "Lil" Bella sisters". said "Lil" Shawn

"We were not". Said "Lil" Triple H

"I know but "Lil" Carlito and "Lil" Primo are Like that" Said "Lil" Shawn

"I know how about we follow them around" "Lil" Triple H said

"One problem we don't know where they are right now" "Lil" Shawn said

"We can have somebody find them. How about "Lil" Cena and "Lil" Batista?" Asked "Lil" Triple H

"Nah they are hanging out with those two kids from the other class." Said "Lil" Shawn

"How about "Lil" Kelly Kelly?" Asked "Lil" Triple H

"Perfect." "Lil" Shawn said lets go to her house right now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile "Lil" Maria and "Lil" Eve was playing in the park untill they saw the "Lil" Hardy boys so they went to say hi.

"Hi "Lil" Jeff Hi "Lil" Matt." Said "Lil" Maria and "Lil" Eve

"Hi girls" Said "Lil" Matt "Want to play in the sandbox with us?"

"Sure" they said then they went to the sandbox to play with them after a while "Lil" Jeff said they were going to wendys and asked if they wanted to go with them and that they will pay for them.

"Sure that sounds good to us." "Lil" Eve said "lets go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at "Lil" John Cena's tree house him "Lil" Batista "Lil" A.J and "Lil" Joe were trying to come up with a name for their group.

"How about the first grade butt kickers" Said "Lil" A.J

"No" Said "Lil" John "How about the brotherhood of we hate first graders"

"No way "Lil" John." Said "Lil" Batista "But that did give me a idea how about the Secret Order of The Kindergartners"

"I like it." said "Lil" Joe

"Me too" "Lil" A.J said

"Lets go with that" said "Lil" John

"Alright then The Secret Order of The Kindergartners it is" Said "Lil" Batista

"Here's how we roll" said "Lil" John " "Lil" Joe and "Lil" Batista will be the muscle" Then "Lil" Batista and "Lil" Joe started flexing "Lil" A.J will be the brains and I will be the leader."

""Lil" John!! said said from below the tree house called time for "Lil" A.J to go home

"Alright guess I got to go see you guys at school tomorrow bye guys" said "Lil" A.J


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 4

_A/N I thought that I would Put Random online_ _chats with the "Lil" wrestlers in some chapters hope you like and - the lil in the chats._

**_Styles clasher has signed on_**

**_Animal who hates first graders has signed on_**

**_Samoas rule has signed on_**

**_The Future Champ has signed on_**

**_Styles clasher says: _**I heard we have to join clubs tomorrow

**_The Future Champ says: _**I'm not joining any and you can't make me

**_Animal who hates first graders says: _**Oh come on John how bad could it be?

**_The Future Champ says: _**What if A member of the First grade Mafia is in the club that your in I mean come on Dave

**_Animal who hates first graders says: _**That's it the heck with not joining a club I'm skipping school tomorrow

**_Samoas rule says:_**Come on you two stop being chickens that's not what the order is all about

**_Styles clasher says: _**Come on guys I agree with Joe we made the order to stand up for our self's and others besides if we don't join a club the First Grade Mafia will think we are chickens what do you guys say.

**_Animal who hates first graders says:_** Your right A.J I don't like being called a chicken I'll join a club what about you John?

_**The Future Champ says**_: *Chains himself to a tree* The man can't make me join any club.

**_Animal who hates first graders says_**: OH MY GOD CENA YOUR A HIPPIE!!!!!!

**_Hippie Hardy has signed on_**

_**Hippie Hardy says**_: Hippies where I got weed ( Just Joking )

**_Styles clasher says_**: *Calls police on Hardy*

**_Samoas rule says_**: Get out of here Jeff

**_Hippie Hardy says: _**Ok but only because Styles is calling the police *Runs away*

**_Hippie Hardy has logged off_**

**_Samoas rule says: _**Never say that H word again in the chats got it

**_Animal who hates first graders says: _**Got it

**_Styles clasher says:_** Me Too

**_The Future Champ says: _**Ok as long as I don't have to Join a club.

**_Styles clasher says: _**John

**_The Future Champ says: _**Fine I'll Join one ok

_**Animal who hates first graders says: **_That's all we want G2G Bed time night guys see you in the morning

**_Animal who hates first graders Has Logged off_**

**_Samoas rule says: _**I'm going too

**_Styles clasher says: _**Same here guys

_**The Future Champ says:**_ Uh guys get me off this tree

**_Samoas rule has logged off_**

**_Styles clasher says: _*** Gets John off the tree *

**_The Future Champ says: _**Thank you A.J

**_Styles clasher says: _**No Problem night John

**_The Future Champ says: _**Night A.J

**_Styles clasher has logged off_**

**_The Future Champ has logged off_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day The "Lil" Machine guns were trying to make their own club but unfortunately they have to join a school club.

"We are not joining any club and you can't make us" Said "Lil" Alex

"Yeah we are too cool for clubs" "Lil" Chris said giving the finger to Mr. Jarrett

"You two are joining a club and there's nothing you can do about it" Said Mr. Jarrett

"We will tie ourselves to a tree if we have to" Said "Lil" Chris

"Yeah good luck with that "Lil" John Cena tried to do that last night" Said "Lil" A.J

"Stay out of this Styles" Said "Lil" Alex

"Yeah why do you hang out with kids from the other class?" "Lil" Chris asked

"Whats wrong with hanging out with kids from the other class?" "Lil" Joe asked

"Everything they put you in a different class for a reason" Said "Lil" Alex

"This is why the school is making everyone join a club only a few students know how to coexist with each other" Said Mr. Jarrett

Then the"Lil" Beautiful People came in with 4 makeup boxes.

"OK everyone the "Lil" Beautiful People is having their own Beauty club and anyone can join." "Lil" Angelina said

"You two have to join a school club" Said Mr. Jarrett

"He says its to learn coexistence" Said "Lil" Chris

"Be we know how to coexist with kids from the other class we have boyfriends in that class" Said "Lil" Velvet

"Your worst than "Lil" Joe and "Lil" Styles" "Lil" Alex said

"At least the four of them can coexist with the other class" Said Mr. Jarrett

"Like I said we were put in this class for a reason" Said "Lil" Alex

"I had It I was going to tell you next week but I'll tell you know the school is having a fun day next Friday for the kindergartners but so far only "Lil" A.J "Lil" Joe "Lil" Velvet and "Lil" Angelina are the only ones who can go" said Mr. Jarrett "unless the rest of this class can learn how to coexist with the other class"

"We'll Try" The rest of the class said

"Good now you each will join one during morning or afternoon recess" Said Mr. Jarrett

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the other class Miss. Stable was explaining the clubs and all the kids was excited to join one expect for the "Lil" Legacy

"Our dads were the best in the WWE we don't have to join any clubs" Said "Lil" Randy

"As a matter of fact we are better than our dads" "Lil" Cody said

"We will suppress them" Said "Lil" Manu

"Look guys you have to join club its not me its the school" Said Miss. Stable

"Over "Lil" Batista's dead body" Said "Lil" Randy

"HEY" Said "Lil" Batista

Then the recess bell rang and everyone went out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 5

It was recess and everyone was tyring to find a club to join and one club caught the two of the First Grade Mafia eyes the wrestling team

"Well "Lil" Kev and I are going to join this one" Said "Lil" Scott

"Look at that line "Lil" Scott" "Lil" Kevin said

"I'll get you two up front follow me" Said "Lil" Kurt and he went to the last person in line and tapped them on the shouter and said "My friends here have cancer and only have 6 months to live"

"Oh I'm sorry" That person said and let them cut

"Nice one "Lil" Kurt" Said "Lil" Kevin

"I'm not done yet" "Lil" Kurt said and they continued to cut in line until they caught up to two people and "Lil" Kurt tapped them on the shouter and said "My friends have an eating disorder"

"Doesn't look like it to me what do think "Lil" Batista?" "Lil" Joe asked

"Kurt is lieing just to cut in front of everyone and besides do they look like they have a eating disorder?" "Lil" Batista asked

"No" Said "Lil" Joe

"Then back of the line then" Said "Lil" Batista then he and "Lil" Joe threw The first grade mafia to the back of the line.

Soon as it was their turn the coach told them. "Aren't you two a little too young to join the wrestling team"

"Aren't you a little too fat to even coach a wrestling team" Said "Lil" Batista

"OK I'll Tell you what take out my whole team in 5 minutes then your in deal?" Said the coach

"Deal" Said "Lil" Batista and "Lil" Joe

5 Minutes Later

"I can't believe this my whole team taken out by KINDERGARTNERS!!!!!!" The coach said "You two showed me the best performance in all my years of coaching how about you two be the captains of the team"

"Heck yeah coach" Said "Lil" Batista

"And no hard feelings boys?" Asked the coach

"No problem fatso" Said "Lil" Batista "Just joking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile "Lil" John and "Lil" A.J were having trouble finding a club to join until they went to the newspaper club and read the thing.

"All this tells me is that only geeks join this club" Said "Lil" John

"Not really "Lil" John look you can go around school even darning class work on the yearbook and be on the school's morning news show this is cool" "Lil" A.J said

"You can join if you want I won't hold it against you but only geeks join this club" Said "Lil" John

"So what your saying is that only geeks join this club "Lil" Cena" Said "Lil" Kane as he and "Lil" C.M Punk walked to the club

"Yes but I don't mean it" Said "Lil" John "I meant that only smart people join this club is only for me"

"OK" Said "Lil" Punk "Lil" Kane and I are joining"

"I'll join too" Said "Lil" A.J

"Your one of those kids from Mr. Jarrett's class am I right" Said "Lil" Kane

"Yep" Said "Lil" A.J

"Nice lets go in" Said "Lil" Punk

"OK" "Lil" A.J said "Good luck finding a club "Lil" John

"OK" Said "Lil" John. So "Lil" John keep searching for a club till he saw the music club.

"Excuse me but do you guys play all kinds of music?" "Lil" John asked

"We do young man want to join?"

"Oh yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Lunch the order talked about what clubs they are in.

""Lil" Batista and I are captains of the wrestling team" Said "Lil" Joe

"No way" Said "Lil" A.J

"Its true though the coach needs to work up on his skills he keeps getting owned by 5 year olds" "Lil" Joe said

"I'm in the newspaper club" said "Lil" A.J

"Cool" Said "Lil" Batista

"And I'm in the Music club" "Lil" John said "Oh no here comes the new kid"

"Whats so bad about him?" Asked "Lil" Joe

"He keeps inducing himself and its annoying" Said "Lil" John

The new kid came over and said "Hi I'm "Lil" Dolph Ziggler"

"Get out of here "Lil" Ziggler" Said "Lil" Batista

"I'm not talking to you two I'm talking to them" Said "Lil Dolph pointing at "Lil" A.J and "Lil" Joe

"Nice to meet you too I guess" Said "Lil" A.J

"Well got to go bye guys oh by the way I'm "Lil" Dolph..."

"GET OUT OF HERE "LIL" ZIGGLER" All four said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 6

The next day at school "Lil" Jeff Hardy did not show up for some reason and half the class was worried the other half was celebrating.

"Woo hoo Hardy is not here" Said "Lil" Edge

""Lil" Edge shut up" Said "Lil" Matt

"Hey "Lil" Matt what happen to your brother?" Asked "Lil" Punk

"He got hit by a car and the person who hit him ran off and now hes in the hospital" Said "Lil" Matt

"Oh I'm Sorry "Lil" Matt" Said "Lil" Punk

"Me too" Said "Lil" Kane

"Would you guys like to see him after school? "Lil" Eve and "Lil" Maria is going with me" Said "Lil" Matt

"I'll go too" Said "Lil" Kane

"Me too" Said "Lil" Punk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the class room "Lil" Randy was kicking "Lil" Sim out of the "Lil" Legacy

"Oh come on why are you kicking me out?" Asked "Lil" Sim

"Because you did not do what I asked" Said "Lil" Randy

"How was I supposed to know that "Lil" Batista's parents was going to be home and call my mom" Said "Lil" Sim

"Why did you let them see you?" Asked "Lil" Randy

"I didn't "Lil" Batista went outside saw me thought I was the pregnant man and told his parents that I was the pregnant man" Said "Lil" Sim

"What you look like him" Said "Lil" Batista from the back table

"Stay out of this "Lil" Batista" Said "Lil" Randy

"Whatever Hef" Said "Lil" Batista as he went back to reading

"Your out and that's final now go sit at the table where "Lil" Dolph Ziggler is that" Said "Lil" Randy

"Fine" Said "Lil" Sim and he went to "Lil" Ziggler's table and sat down.

"Could this day be any worse?" "Lil" Sim asked to himself

"Hi I'm "Lil" Dolph Ziggler" Said "Lil" Ziggler

"I hate my life" said "Lil" Sim

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the other class "Lil" Abiss was talking to "Lil" Matt Morgan

""Lil" Abiss you can't let "Lil" Soda Money get to you the last time you did you had a huge sugar rush" Said "Lil" Matt

"I know"Lil" Matt and I'm sorry I mean I knew I shouldn't have soda with my meds and I was weak" Said "Lil" Abiss

When "Lil" Matt was about to say something to "Lil" Abiss "Lil" Soda Money walked up to them

"Hi "Lil" Abiss" Said "Lil" Robert

"What do you two want?" Asked "Lil" Matt

"What we can't come over here say hi and have a few sodas" Said "Lil" James drinking a bottle of soda

"NO NOW LEAVE" Said "Lil" Matt

_A/N Ok just to let you know since Almost all the WWE and TNA superstars are 5 (First Grade Mafia is six) I changed some of the tag teams names Like beer money is now soda money in this story._


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 7

Miss. Stable was teaching the class how to add by twos until "Lil" Chris Jericho came in late again

""Lil" Chris why are you late again?" Asked Miss. Stable

"I can come into class any time I want unlike the rest of these losers you call students" Said "Lil" Chris

"I'm the teacher your the student you listen to me got it" Said Miss. Stable

"I don't give a darn what you say I don't give a darn what any one says got it" Said "Lil" Chris

"How about you give a darn to this then YOUR EXPELLED" Said Miss. Stable "Now go to the dean's office and I'll call your parents"

"Finally I don't have to go to school anymore I'm going to be a kindergartner dropout" Said "Lil" Chris and he walked off

"Alright class lets go to 2 plus..."But the lunch bell cut her off "OK class we will finish after lunch" Said Miss. Stable

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch the Secret Order of the Kindergartners invited "Lil" Matt Hardy to sit with them

"Sorry about what happened to your brother" Said "Lil" Joe

"Its ok guys he will be back in school on Monday" "Lil" Matt said

"Can we see him after school?" Asked "Lil" A.J

"Sure guys I'm Going with "Lil" Eve "Lil" Maria "Lil" Punk and "Lil" Kane" Said "Lil" Matt "you guys can go with us"

""Lil" Joe and I can't we have practice after school but we can go see him afterwards" "Lil" Batista said

"What team are you guys on?" Asked "Lil" Matt

"Wrestling" Said "Lil" Joe

"BUT YOU GUYS ARE KINDERGARTNERS" Exclamed "Lil" Matt

"We know" Said "Lil" Joe "Oh no the First Grade Mafia"

"What do they want?" Asked "Lil" John

"I don't know but they are coming over here right now" Said "Lil" Joe

"What do you guys want?" Asked "Lil" A.J as the First Grade Mafia walked up to them

"To remind you of the fight your going to lose in the park tomorrow" Said "Lil" Booker T

"We didn't forget your just stupid and "Lil" Sting is emo" Said "Lil" John

"The only thing that's going to be emo is you "Lil" Cena after we get done with you and your friends" Said "Lil" Scott

"Oh my god "Lil" Steiner did you just tell us that your in love with "Lil" Sting" Said "Lil" John and The Order and "Lil" Matt started to laugh

"Wait till tomorrow" Said "Lil" Kurt and he and the Mafia walked off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the "Lil" Legacy table Randy was welcoming "Lil" Ted in

"Well "Lil" Ted unlike "Lil" Manu and "Lil" Sim you and "Lil" Cody proved your selfs that you can hang with me"

"Thanks "Lil" Randy and no hard feeling about what happened last summer?" asked "Lil" Ted

"No hard Feelings" Said "Lil" Randy


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 8

It was after school and the first wrestling team meeting and everyone was on time except the coach

"Ugh I should of known that the king of fat people would be late with him being fat so much" Said "Lil" Batista "We told Matt soon as were done with practice that we would meet up with the others"

"I know what you mean but until the coach gets here we are screwed" Said "Lil" Joe

"Sorry I'm late I had to take care of business" Said the coach

"Let me guess eating business or getting fat business?" Asked "Lil" Batista

"Your lucky your one of the captains or I would have kicked you off the team"

"Good luck with that your too fat to kick me out of anything now can we not argue "Lil" Joe and I have to go see a friend who got hit by a car ok" Said "Lil" Batista

"OK as long as you shut up we can get on to business I'm Coach Orton"

"No wonder your fat will your son be fat just like you?" "Lil" Batista asked

"I don't know and stop calling me fat" Said Coach Orton

"OK ok ok" Said "Lil" Batista

"Now as you can see we have won state two years in a row and with new captains it can be three"

"Coach I got a question" Asked one of the wrestlers

"What is it Josh?"

"Why are our captains kindergartners?"

"That's a good question your a newcomer yesterday in tryouts they beat all of the members from last year with excellent moves I might add"

"OK Coach" said Josh

"Now lets get on with practice" Said Coach Orton

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the others got to the hospital and was deciding which ones should go to the gift shop and get something for "Lil" Jeff

"Ok I have 20 bucks" Said "Lil" A.J

"Darn I only have 10" Said "Lil" Matt

"I have 50" Said "Lil" John

""Lil" Punk and I have both have 30" Said "Lil" Kane

"We only have 10 altogther" Said "Lil" Maria

"OK how about this "Lil" John "Lil" Punk and "Lil" Kane get the gifts while "Lil" Maria "Lil" Eve "Lil" A.J go up and see "Lil" Jeff right away deal

"Deal" Everyone said

While the others went to see "Lil" Jeff "Lil" John "Lil" Kane and "Lil" Punk went to the gifts

"OK guys what should we get "Lil" Jeff?" Asked "Lil" Kane

"I don't know" Said "Lil" John

"Hey guys check this out" Said "Lil" Punk and the others went to see what he was seeing it was a paint set

"How much is it?" asked "Lil" John

"15 bucks" Said "Lil" John

"I'll Get it for him from me" Said "Lil" Punk

"Ok" Said "Lil" John

"Hey guys look crayon shaped plushies" Said "Lil" Kane

"Sweet" Said "Lil" Punk "and they are only 5 bucks each"

"I'll get them and say they're from "Lil" Eve and "Lil" Maria Said "Lil" Kane

"What are you going to get him then?"

"20 pack of crayons and a coloring book." Said "Lil" Kane

"Well we are almost done what are you going to get him "Lil" Cena?" Asked "Lil" Punk

"This" Said "Lil" John and it was a big bucket of skittles

"Oh he will like that big time" Said "Lil" Punk

"Yeah lets go buy this stuff for him" Said "Lil" Kane

Soon as they bought "Lil" Jeff's presents they ran in to someone

"Well well well "Lil" John Cena where are your friends?" Asked "Lil" Kevin Nash

"Not now "Lil" Kev"

"Oh how about we forget the others and start this fight right now" Said "Lil" Kevin and went over to "Lil" John and punched him and "Lil" John followed with a closeline and picked him up and gave him the F-U

""Lil" John how did you do that?" Asked "Lil" Punk

"I'll Tell you later right now I'm not done" Said "Lil" John and picked up "Lil" Kevin and smashed him aganst the brick wall untill he was bleeding  
then walked over to him and said "Next time "Lil" Kev you want some come get some" and he and "Lil" Punk and "Lil" Kane walked to "Lil" Jeff's room with the gifts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

""Lil" Jeff are you feeling better?" Asked "Lil" Matt

"Not really but I'm glad everyone is here though" "Lil" Jeff said

"I'm sorry for what happened "Lil" Jeff" Said "Lil" Maria

"Its not your fault "Lil" Maria" Said "Lil" Jeff "besides I'm going to sue the guy for pain and suffering money"

"You can do that?" Asked "Lil" A.J

"Of course"

"Is mom and dad letting you?" Asked "Lil" Matt

"Yes I just want my pain and suffering money" Said "Lil" Jeff

"We don't have pain and suffering money but we do have gifts" Said "Lil" John as he "Lil" Kane and "Lil" Punk walked in

"Thanks guys" Said "Lil" Jeff as he took the gifts "SKITTLES who got me the big bucket?"

"Thats from me "Lil" A.J and your brother" Said "Lil" John

"SCREW PAIN AND SUFFERING MONEY I GOT A YEAR SUPPLY OF SKITTLES WOOO" Yelled "Lil" Jeff

"He's happy" Said "Lil" Matt

"Darn we got "Lil" Jeff a big bucket of Skittles" Said "Lil" Joe as he and "Lil" Batista walked in

"MORE SKITTLES THANK YOU GOD" Said "Lil" Jeff as he put both skittles on the bed

"Hey guys can I talk to you outside for a minute?" "Lil" John asked the rest of the order

"Sure hey "Lil" Jeff we'll be back" Said "Lil" Batista as the order walked out

"OK "Lil" John whats up?" Asked "Lil" A.J

"I ran into "Lil" Kev here and he punched me" Said "Lil" John

"OH NO HE DIDN'T" Yelled "Lil" Batista

"Let me finish so after he did I took him out so I think we are even at the park tomorrow" Said "Lil" John

"Thats good" Said "Lil" A.J

"Lets go back in before "Lil" Jeff is a rainbow from eatting all those skittles" Said "Lil" Joe

"Good idea" Said "Lil" John and they went back inside


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anyone got it? Good

Chapter 9

It was the next day at wrestling elementary and "Lil" Miz and "Lil" John Morrison were talking to their girlfriends about where to go on the date after school

"I was thinking that we have a picnic" Said "Lil" Velvet

"I was thinking that we go to burger and have whoppers" Said "Lil" Miz

"I do not eat whoppers" Said "Lil" Angelina

"I only eat tofu" Said "Lil" Morrison

"Tofu stinks" "Lil" Miz said

"Does not" Said "Lil" Morrison

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Guys stop fighting" Begged the "Lil" Beautiful people

"Your right "Lil" Angel" Said "Lil" Morrison "I don't know what we were thinking"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile the "Lil" Bella twins were talking to "Lil" Carlito and "Lil" Primo

"Look guys "Lil" DX are our friends" Said "Lil" Nicky

"Yeah guys you can't tell us who we can and can not be friends with" Said "Lil" Brie

"You can be friends with anyone you want but not "Lil" DX" Said "Lil" Carlito

"Why not?" Asked "Lil" Brie

"Because they are a bad influence" Said "Lil" Primo

"No they are not" Said "Lil" Nicky

"Yes they are they are not good friends" Said "Lil" Carlito

"No you two are not good friends" Said "Lil" Brie

"Yeah let's go sis" Said "Lil" Nicky and her and "Lil" Brie walked away from them

"Guys come back were sorry" Said "Lil" Primo

"Wow you two got dumped badly" Said "Lil" A.J as he and "Lil" John Cena walked by

"You two just keep walking" Said "Lil" Carlito

"You're just mad because you and "Lil" Primo got no game" Said "Lil" John

"What do you know about game "Lil" Cena" Asked "Lil" Primo

"I got more than you two later" Said "Lil" John as he and "Lil" A.J walked off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok we are going to be even this afternoon in the park I heard that "Lil" Nash is not coming back to school till Monday" Said "Lil" John

"Yeah good for us bad for them" Said "Lil" A.J

"Are you sure they don't suspect anything?" A voice asked

"Yeah I'm sure especially the order they are the dumbest ones in the class" Another voice said

""Lil" A.J what was that?" Asked "Lil" John

"I don't know lets look" Said "Lil" A.J

They went to the corner and found out that is was "Lil" Edge and "Lil" Matt Hardy

"So what are we going to do to your brother next?" Asked "Lil" Edge

"I don't know but if I can think it then I'll do it" Said "Lil" Matt

"I can not believe what I am hearing" Said "Lil" John

"I know how can you do that to your own brother?" Asked "Lil" A.J

"I don't know but you can if your name is "Lil" Matt Hardy" Said "Lil" John

"Hi I'm "Lil" Dolph Zigg…"

"Be quiet "Lil" Ziggler" Said "Lil" A.J as he put his hand over his mouth

"So what your going to do to "Lil" Jeff will you regret it?" Asked "Lil" Edge

"No I will not its time he stops stealing my thunder" Said "Lil" Matt then they heard a cell phone ring.

"Ok whose phone is that who is listening to us?" Asked "Lil" Edge

"Stupid phone" Said "Lil" John then he looked at the caller ID "You pick a bad time to call "Lil" Batista" He said to himself

"Lil" John what are we going to do they are coming this way" Said "Lil" A.J

"I got a plan" Said "Lil" John

"I can't wait to see who is listening to…" But "Lil" Edge got cut off

"Hi I'm "Lil" Dolph Ziggler"

"Its just "Lil" Ziggler" Said "Lil" Matt

"Lets go he isn't worth it" Said "Lil" Edge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

""Lil" Joe "Lil" Batista we have a problem" Said "Lil" John as he and "Lil" A.J walked in to Miss. Sable's Classroom

"I'd say Jericho is back in the class" Said "Lil" Batista

"Not that It's "Lil" Matt he's working with "Lil" Edge" Said "Lil" A.J

"Say what!!!!" Exclaimed "Lil" Joe

"We saw them "Lil" Matt and "Lil" Edge have something to do with "Lil" Jeff getting ran over by that car" Said "Lil" John "And they called us Idiots"

"NO WAY!!!!" Yelled "Lil" Batista "We'll out smart them"

"I agree "Lil" Edge is as dumb as "Lil" Orton" Said "Lil" John

"Speaking of "Lil" Orton he thinks he can solve all of his problems by suing everyone" Said "Lil" Joe

"He is an Idiot "Lil" Stephanie walked by him and he said walk by him again he will sue her" Said "Lil" Batista

"Guys we need good lawyers" Said "Lil" John

"We agree" The rest said


	10. Chapter 10

I still own no one

Chapter 10

_A/N: Oh what should I name "Lil" Punk and "Lil" Kane when they Hang out together you know like I named "Lil" John Cena's group _

Miss. Sable walked in to her class room to get the plans ready for the day.

"Morning "Lil" John morning "Lil" Batista morning "Lil" Joe and good morning "Lil" A.J how are you guys today?"

"We're good" Said "Lil" A.J

"I love you" Said "Lil" John

""LIL" JOHN!!!!" Screamed "Lil" Batista and hit him in the back of his head

"Sorry about that Miss. Sable" Said "Lil" Joe

"Its ok "Lil" Joe I love all of my students even the ones in Mr. Jarrett's class" Said Miss. Sable

"Even "Lil" Jericho and "Lil" Orton?" Asked "Lil" Batista

"Of course I do even though they get in trouble some times."

"Why is "Lil" Jericho back?" Asked "Lil" John

"Because his parents went to Mr. McMahon which he is the Principal now"

"McMahon is the Principal now?" Asked "Lil" Joe

"Of course he is" Said Miss. Sable "Although he did not want "Lil" Chris back because of the way he treated some of the students"

"Same as "Lil" Orton" Said "Lil" A.J

"He has a problem with "Lil" Batista for some reason." Said "Lil" John

"I have been seeing that all week" Said Miss. Sable

"What did I do to "Lil" Randy?" Asked "Lil" Batista

"Must have some thing to do when you guys kicked him out of "Lil" Evolution back in preschool" Said "Lil" John

""Lil" Evoultion?" Asked "Lil" A.J

""Lil" Batista's old group back in preschool they bullied everyone they kick "Lil" Orton out and "Lil" Batista left on his own free will" Said "Lil" John

"Yeah I realized that what we were doing was wrong so I left and "Lil" Triple H called me dumb" Said "Lil" Batista "But me and him are cool now"

"Well next time that "Lil" Randy tries to do anything to you "Lil" Batista I'll send him down to Mr. McMahon's office" Said Miss. Sable

"Yeah good luck with that just make sure he does not sue you first Miss. Sable" Said "Lil" Batista

"Hey "Lil" A.J Hey "Lil" Joe" Said "Lil" Soda Money Inc from outside the door

"Who are those guys?" Asked "Lil" John

""Lil" Soda Money Inc "Lil" Robert Roode is the Rich spoiled brat and "Lil" James Storm just drinks soda." Said "Lil" A.J

"Class is about to start" Said "Lil" James

"Oh Yeah I forgot about class well "Lil" A.J and "Lil" Joe you two better go." Said Miss. Sable

"OK we'll walk you to class" Said "Lil" Batista

"Well well well aren't you four brokeback." Laughed "Lil" James

"I'll show you brokeback." Said "Lil" Batista and went to spear him but "Lil" John and "Lil" Joe held him back

"Save it for the Mafia" Said "Lil" John

"Your right you two are not worth it" "Lil" Batista said

"Lets go before we're Late" Said "Lil" A.J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was "Lil" Matt who did it I know he did it" Said "Lil" Kane as he "Lil" Punk and "Lil" Undertaker walked in to the school

"I'm going to class don't be late brother" Growled "Lil" Undertaker and walked away from them.

"Your brother doesn't talk alot does he?" Asked "Lil" Punk

"Not at all." Said "Lil" Kane

"Where were we oh yeah Just because we saw "Lil" Matt hanging out with "Lil" Edge and "Lil" Vickie does not mean that he had something to do with "Lil" Jeff getting ran over." Said "Lil" Punk

"Yes it does" Said "Lil" Ziggler

"What do you mean "Lil" Ziggler?" Asked "Lil" Kane

"Me "Lil" John and "Lil" A.J saw and heard "Lil" Matt and "Lil" Edge talk about what happened to "Lil" Jeff and what they are planing to do next." Said "Lil" Ziggler

"We don't believe you at lunch we will bring this up to both "Lil" John and "Lil" A.J" Said "Lil" Kane

"Yeah" Said "Lil" Punk


	11. Chapter 11

I still own no one

Chapter 11

It was first recess and "Lil" Edge saw something that he did not want to see "Lil" Vickie and "Lil" Big Show making out

"Lil" Vickie how could you do this to me I thought you loved me." Cried "Lil" Edge

""Lil" Edge I can explain." Said "Lil" Vickie

"Screw this "Lil" Vickie we're over." Said "Lil" Edge running away crying

"Hey "Lil" Vickie want to make out some more?" "Lil" Big Show asked

"Sure." Said "Lil" Vickie as she and "Lil" Big Show continued to make out

"So "Lil" Lege I heard that you got dumped but "Lil" Santino can help you because "Lil" Santino is good with the ladies because "Lil" Santino has a good body and personally." Said "Lil" Santino

"Who said you can talk to me." Said "Lil" Edge "And its "Lil" EDGE" and he ran screaming again

"What "Lil" Santino just wanted to help." Said "Lil" Santino as "Lil" Edge ran screaming by the order

"Whats his problem?" Asked "Lil" Joe

""Lil" Vickie cheated on him with "Lil" Big Show" Said "Lil" John

"How'd you know?" "Lil" Batista asked

""Lil" A.J and I found out and we're going to use it for blackmail but since "Lil" Edge found out back to using fat jokes." Said "Lil" John

Meanwhile "Lil" Legacy was making a deal with the First Grade Mafia

"Look if we lose against the so called Order we want you three to torture them got it." Said "Lil" Kurt

"We got it but what do we get out of this?" Asked "Lil" Randy

"Anything you want." Said "Lil" Kurt

"Sweet I want everything "Lil" Triple H has." Said "Lil" Randy

"Ok." Said "Lil" Kurt

"Then I saw her with "Lil" Big Show and she made out with him like nothings wrong she never cared about ma at all whats wrong with me first "Lil" Lita now "Lil" Vickie whats wrong with me?" "Lil" Edge asked

"Well its because your mean to most women and control them and use them as Shields if you would be nicer then you could keep a girlfriend." Said "Lil" Christian talking like Dr. Phil

"Oh who asked you." Said "Lil" Edge

_A/N: Sorry this is short and for not updating this one in a while but two words WRITERS BLOCK I hate it Read and Review._


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 12

It was lunch time and "Lil" Punk and "Lil" Kane was looking for "Lil" Ziggler so they can see if he was telling the truth about "Lil" A.J and "Lil" John knowing that "Lil" Matt was a traitor when they found him he was hiding behind the trash can

"You trying to hide from us "Lil" Ziggler?" "Lil" Kane growled

"No sir "Lil" Kane" Said "Lil" Dolph

"Then why are you hiding behind the trash can then huh?" "Lil" Punk asked

"Well I was um.." Stuttered "Lil" Dolph

"Your coming with us." Said "Lil" Kane and he dragged "Lil" Dolph and "Lil" Punk followed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok who would win in a fight Hilton or Lohan?" "Lil" John asked

"Hilton." Said "Lil" Joe "She has more money than Lohan."

"Lohan because she is hardcore despite being in and out of rehab." Said "Lil" Batista

"I agree with "Lil" Batista because remember when she chased that woman with those three in her car." Said "Lil" A.J and "Lil" Joe was speechless

"You got owned there "Lil" Joe." Said "Lil" John and "Lil" Kane and "Lil" Punk walked over to them with "Lil" Dolph

"Lil" Cena "Lil" Styles we need to talk to you two." Said "Lil" Kane

""Lil" A.J what did you do?" "Lil" John asked

"Me what did you do "Lil" Cena?" "Lil" A.J asked

"You two shut up you didn't do anything we just want to ask a question." Said "Lil" Kane

"Well ok ask away." Said "Lil" John

"Is "Lil" Matt working with "Lil" Edge to take out "Lil" Jeff?" "Lil" Punk asked

"Who told you?" "Lil" A.J asked

""Lil" Ziggler told us." Said "Lil" Kane

"Oh "Lil" Ziggler don't tell people what we find out." Said "Lil" John

"Yeah what we tell is our business and not anyone Else's." Said "Lil" A.J

"Just answer the question." Growled "Lil" Kane

"Yes he is and he is planning to do something else to him." Said "Lil" John

"What else is he planning?" Asked "Lil" Punk

"That we don't know." Said "Lil" A.J

""Lil" Punk and I will go undercover and spy on him." Said "Lil" Kane

"Why are you helping us I mean you hate people "Lil" Kane." Said "Lil" A.J

"Not all people just the ones I hate and "Lil" Matt is one of them." Growled "Lil" Kane

"I'm starting not to like him too." Said "Lil" Punk

"Same with us." The Order said

"We better go we'll let you know if we find out anything ok guys." Said "Lil" Punk as he and "Lil" Kane walked off with "Lil" Kane dragging "Lil" Ziggler

"Wow we are not the only ones who now hate "Lil" Matt." Said "Lil" Joe

"Yeah "Lil" Matt is screwed but we can't worry about that till next week right now we have do deal with the First Grade Mafia." Said "Lil" John

"Unfortunately your right "Lil" Matt can wait." Said "Lil" Batista

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

""Lil" Hunt I'm going to do it." Said "Lil" Shawn

"Dude mess with "Lil" Undertaker then your screwed." Said "Lil" Triple H

"Lets see then." Said "Lil" Shawn but what he didn't know was that "Lil" Undertaker was behind him or didn't he "Hello "Lil" Undertaker I've been expecting you."

"Darn it nobody expects me not even my little brother." Said "Lil" Undertaker

"Well I'm not "Lil" Kane." Said "Lil" Shawn

"Your right your not unlike "Lil" Kane you have hair." Said "Lil" Undertaker

"Its falling out." Said "Lil" Triple H

"Shut up "Lil" Hunter." Said "Lil" Shawn

"I'll get you "Lil" Shawn Michaels." Growled "Lil" Undertaker and he walked off


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 13

It was afternoon recess and "Lil" Maria was playing in the sand box with "Lil" Eve and "Lil" Candice when "Lil" Taylor and "Lil" Roxxi came over

"Can we Join you guys?" Asked "Lil" Taylor

"Sure you guys can." Said "Lil" Candice as "Lil" Taylor and "Lil" Roxxi got into the sand box

"So whats your take on the whole Class vs Class feud?" "Lil" Maria asked

"Its unfair I mean you guys are nice people and some of the guys are idiots." Said "Lil" Roxxi

"I agree I mean come on guys are idiots." Said "Lil" Maria

"Tell me about it." Said "Lil" Eve

"Hello ladies" Said "Lil" Alex as he and "Lil" Chris walked over to them

"What do you want machinedorks?" Asked "Lil" Roxxi

"We just want to know if two of you ladies want to go on a date with us?" Asked "Lil" Chris

"Not in your lifetime." Said "Lil" Taylor

"Yeah." Agreed the rest of the girls

"Come on everyone loves us." Said "Lil" Alex

"Get out of here." Said the girls and they started to throw sand at the "Lil" Machine Guns and they ran away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So "Lil" Swagger you want to be my apprentice?" Asked "Lil" Jericho as he and "Lil" Jack Swagger were by the swing set

"Of course "Lil" Chris Jericho nobody respects me even when I'm telling the truth." Said "Lil" Swagger

"Well one of the first things you do is that call everyone hypocrites and parasites." Said "Lil" Jericho

"OK boss." Said "Lil" Swagger

"Boss I like that." "Lil" Jericho said to himself "Next you must wear suits to school everyday."

"Why suits?" Asked "Lil" Swagger

"Suits show that your serious at everything you say and do." Said "Lil" Jericho "And suits are cool."

"Yes sir boss." Said "Lil" Swagger

"And last everytime you smile a kitty has to die." Said "Lil" Jericho

"I hate cats anyway." Said "Lil" Swagger

"Oh my god you two are sick." Said "Lil" Christian and "Lil" A.J as they walked over to them

"Go away hypocrites." Said "Lil" Jericho

"No way Kitty murderer." Said "Lil" A.J

"Hey if everybody respected me in the first place then there would not be this trouble." Said "Lil" Jericho

"Hey your the one that went Bush on everybody not us." Said "Lil" Christian

"I swear if you two parsites don't get out of here." Said "Lil" Jericho

"You'll do what?" Asked "Lil" A.J

"Lets go "Lil" Swagger." Said "Lil" Jericho and he and "Lil" Swagger walked away

_A/N: Sorry everybody this was the best I could come up with I'll do better next chapter_


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

Chapter 14

It was after school and "Lil" DX along with "Lil" Kelly and "Lil" Brie and Nicki were heading up to the local hot dog shop that "Lil" Triple H's Uncle owned and along the way "Lil" Triple H was telling the girls about alot of things about "Lil" Shawn that he did not want anyone to know about

"One time when"Lil" Shawn was staying the night at my house when he was sleeping I got up late to use the bathroom right well I accidentally stepped on his sleeping bag and it was wet so I thought some Apple Juice got spilled on him and I went to the bathroom anyway." Said "Lil" Triple H

"Shut Up "Lil" Hunter" Said "Lil" Shawn

"But when I got back I tried to find the glass that had the apple juice in it but I couldn't find it then I realised that "Lil" Shawn Wet the sleeping bag." Laughed "Lil" Triple H an the girls laughed with him

"It was one time "Lil" Hunter one time and you can't let that go can you?" "Lil" Shawn asked

"Don't worry "Lil" Shawn the same thing happened to me and "Lil" Brie can't let that go as well." Said "Lil" Nicki

"Really "Lil" Nicki?" "Lil" Shawn asked

"Of Course." Said "Lil" Nicki

"But Unlike you "Lil" Shawn "Lil" Nicki has done it more than once." Said "Lil" Brie

"Now you shut up "Lil" Brie at least I didn't do it in pubic." Laughed "Lil" Nicki and "Lil" Brie turned all red

"Its ok "Lil" Brie we all have embarrassing moments." Said "Lil" Kelly "We even see other peoples embarrassing moments too like "Lil" John Morrison singing the wiggles theme song in the hallway."

"Did he really do that?" Asked "Lil" Triple H

"Yep I recorded it on my Blackberry phone want to hear it?" "Lil" Kelly asked

"Yes Please." Said the rest of the group

"Ok then." Said "Lil" Kelly and she played the clip on her phone and when it was done everyone burst out laughing

"Oh man I thought Vince was bad when he was singing spice girls in his office but this tops it." Laughed "Lil" Triple H

"Yeah who watches the wiggles?" Asked "Lil" Nicki while laughing

"We're here lets go in my uncle owns this place and I get free hot dogs all the time lets go in." Said "Lil" Triple H and he and the group went in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They chickened out I can't believe it." Said "Lil" Joe as he and the rest of the order was waiting for the First Grade Mafia at the Park

"I knew they would do this I just knew it." Said a frustrated "Lil" Batista

"Now guys they probably did this to mess with our heads." Said "Lil" John

"I agree with "Lil" John on this one." Said "Lil" A.J

"Or they finally admitted that we are better than them." Said "Lil" Batista

"Fat Chance "Lil" Batista." Said "Lil" Kurt as he and the rest of the mafia walked over to them

"About time I was getting worried about you four." Said "Lil" John

""Lil" Kevin would be here if it have not been for "Lil" Cena." Said "Lil" Booker and the Order cheered on "Lil" John

"Thank you thank you your all too kind." Said "Lil" John as he bowed a bit

"We Meant that in a bad way you idiots." Said "Lil" Scott

"Um guys did you understand what he said?" "Lil" A.J asked the group

"No." Said "Lil" John

"Not Me." Said "Lil" Joe

"Is he speaking Spanish?" "Lil" Batista asked

"I had enough of this." Said "Lil" Kurt "Here is how the fight is going to go two of us will fight at a time and if you win that fight you can rest and fight another fight but if you lose your out of the fighting period now any question's?"

"Yeah I got one do we have to wear tutu's like you guys?" Asked "Lil" John and the Order laughed

"We're not wearing tutu's you Idiots." Said "Lil" Sting "I'll go up first."

"Then you will face me." Said "Lil" Joe as he steeped up

"Ok we have some rules of our own the fights will be one on one and we mean it." Said "Lil" A.J

"Ok fine let the first fight begin." Said "Lil" Kurt

As the First fight started "Lil" Sting got the upperhand at first then when "Lil" Sting tried to Jump off the Monkey bars but "Lil" Joe grabbed him by the leg and knocked him down then he went on the monkey bars and jumped down on "Lil" Sting

"He's knocked out "Lil" Joe wins." Said "Lil" Scott and the Order cheered "But it was a fluke I'm next."

"Then I'll go next as well." Said "Lil" Batista

A half hour later "Lil" Kurt was the only one out of the mafia left and "Lil" John and "Lil" A.J were left from the Order

"Well "Lil" Kurt your out of guys to hide behind what are you going to do now?" Asked "Lil" John

"I'll fight you head on "Lil" Cena." Said "Lil" Kurt

"Bring it on "Lil" Kurt." Said "Lil" John

"The fight between "Lil" John and "Lil" Kurt began at first "Lil" John had "Lil" Kurt where he wanted him then "Lil" Kurt poked "Lil" John in the eye and "Lil" Kurt had the upper hand but when "Lil" Kurt was about to delver the final blow "Lil" John moved out of the way tripped him over and made him tap out.

"We won we won." Said "Lil" A.J while jumping around

"Yeah." Said "Lil" Batista and "Lil" Joe

"You know the deal "Lil" Kurt you got to leave us and the rest of the kindergarners alone for the rest of the year." Said "Lil" John "Lets go and get some ice cream on me guys." and he and the rest of the order walked off

""Lil" Kurt I can't believe we lost." Said "Lil" Scott

"Don't worry about it guys." Said "Lil" Kurt

"What do you mean don't worry about it "Lil" Kurt we can't mess with anyone of those little twerps for the rest of the year." Said "Lil" Booker

"I mean I got it all under control what the Order doesn't know is that one of them is really on our side and when he betrays them they will never see it coming." Said "Lil" Kurt and he and the rest of the Mafia laughed.

_(A/N: I know this chapter is not that funny but I wanted to get the fight out of the way and as for the double agent in the order I think you know who it is if you have been watching TNA for the past few weeks Read and Review)_


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any WWE or TNA superstars

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while but I had bad writers block on this story but I'll update when I can oh and I didn't forget about the date I got plans for that *Evil laugh* btw I'm putting in one of my ocs in here and unlike her brother she goes to private school and only the wrestlers have the "Lil" In front of their name_

Chapter 15

It was Saturday morning and "Lil" Batista and "Lil" AJ which he stayed the night with "Lil" Batista were watching Tv

_"This week on Animals gone bad we meet a panda who takes Little kids heads off then we meet a Great white who doesn't stop catching its prey...Even if its on land." _Said the guy on Tv

"Man I love this show." Said "Lil" Batista

"I bet the Animals on this show are mutants." Said "Lil" AJ

"How so?" Asked "Lil" Batista

"Its simple they upset the natural balance of things and a shark on land that's messed up unless he is related to Jaws." Said "Lil" AJ

"True." Said "Lil" Batista "Oh my god the kids parent is hitting the panda with bamboo."

"That Parent is Stupid." Said "Lil" AJ as he and "Lil" Batista laughed then someone changed the channel

"KAILA CHANGE IT BACK RIGHT NOW." Yelled "Lil" Batista

"No its my turn you have a tv in your room." Said Kaila "Lil" Batista's 3 year old sister

"Yeah but with no Cable." Said "Lil" Batista

"So its my turn to watch Tv." Said Kaila

"We were watching that." Said "Lil" Batista

"MOM!!!" Cried Kaila

"What is it dear?" Asked Mrs. Batista

""Lil" Dave is hogging the tv." Said Kaila

"We had it first." Said "Lil" Batista "She came in and changed it."

"Did not." Said Kalia

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Will you two stop it "Lil" AJ since you kept quiet who is telling the truth?" Mrs. Batista asked

"Lil" Dave is." Said "Lil" AJ

"Kaila aplogize to your brother and his friend."

"No." Kaila said

"Kaila aplogize or your going to your room for the rest of the day." Said Mrs. Batista

"No I hate him." Said Kaila

"I hate you too mutant." Said "Lil" Batista

""Lil" Dave don't be rude to your sister."

"Sorry Kaila." Said "Lil" Batista

"I hate you." Said Kaila

"Kaila go to your room."

"But mom."

"No buts now go." Said Mrs. Batista as she followed Kaila to her room

""Lil" AJ be glad your an only child man because you don't have to deal with that." Said "Lil" Batista as his phone rang

"Hello." Said "Lil" Batista as he picked

_""Lil" Batista you and "Lil" AJ get down to the park right now." _Said "Lil" John

"Why whats up." "Lil" Batista asked

_""Lil" Ziggler is talking to "Lil" Maria."_

"That loser is talking to "Lil" Maria but he sucks."

_"I know just get over here right now."_

"Ok ok ok we'll be there in a few." Said "Lil" Batista as he hung up ""Lil" Ziggler is talking to "Lil" Maria."

"What he's a loser." Said "Lil" AJ

"That's what I said lets go." Said "Lil" Batista

""Lil" Velvet lets agree that we should not have any boyfriends again." Said "Lil" Angelina as her and "Lil" Velvet were at her house in her room

"I agree." Said "Lil" Velvet "Fighting in front of us so rude."

"That's true." Said "Lil" Angelina

Flashback

_"Man this date is going to be sweet." Said "Lil" Miz as he and the rest went on their picnic_

_"I agree." Said "Lil" Velvet as she and the rest sat down_

_"So what did you guys pack?" "Lil" Angelina asked_

_"I packed tofu." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"Ewwwwwwww." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"Well what did you pack?" "Lil" Morrison asked_

_"I packed salads for the girls and sandwiches for us." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"What kind of sandwiches?" Asked "Lil" Morrison_

_"Ham and turkey." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"Now you know how I feel about tofu." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"I don't like meat and you know that "Lil" Morrison_

_"Well you can deal with it." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"Well I'll go hungry then." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"Baby don't do that please." Begged "Lil" Angelina "Just eat the yogert and the chips."_

_"Ok I will." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"Oh good he's eating." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked "Lil" Morrison_

_"I thought you would throw it up after you got done eating." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"Ha ha that's so funny I forgot to laugh." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked "Lil" Miz_

_"Your jokes stink." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"At least I tell jokes." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"I'm more funnier than you and you know it Miz." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_"Please I doubt you even know what funny is." Said "Lil" Miz_

_"Look it up then unless you can't even read big words or have your mommy read it for you." Said "Lil" Morrison_

_""Lil" Velvet I think we should go." Whispered "Lil" Angelina_

_"I agree." Said "Lil" Velvet and they snuck off_

End Flashback

"Man "Lil" Angelina why can't we keep boyfriends?" "Lil" Velvet asked

"Because boys are stupid." Said "Lil" Angelina

"I agree." Said "Lil" Velvet

"Sorry we took so long." Said "Lil" Batista as he and "Lil" AJ met up with "Lil" John

"Its ok hes still talking to her." Said "Lil" John

"What is he saying?" "Lil" AJ asked

"I don't know." Said "Lil" John "Oh snap they're hugging."

"Are they going out?" Asked "Lil" Batista

"I think so." Said "Lil" John

""Lil" Ziggler having a girlfriend and its "Lil" Maria something is up." Said "Lil" AJ

"Well we better find out what." Said "Lil" John

_A/N: Like I said sorry I took so long with this chapter I had writers block on this chapter and I couldn't think of anything funny untill now so I hope you guys enjoy and think you everyone who reviewed Favorited/Alert this story you guys rock :D_


End file.
